Cliff Face Drawings
|details = This request is from a merchant at the Rest area here in Aden. It's a little strange. He wants you to search for a peculiar cliff. He says he wants to erase the mural. Anyways, I'm referring him to you due to your expertise in those kind of drawings. Go talk to him if your interested. |step1 = /Top secret/Aden/Merchant/ So you're the one who accepted my quest? You look dependable. Good. It's not really all that difficult a job, but its awfully important to me. I could be ruined if something like this got out. Don't look at me like that! I'm just saying don't be spreading this around. |step2 = /Drawing on the Cliff/Aden/Merchant/ Well... I took my child with me on a trip down south. On the way down, while I was dealing with a customer, my idiot son decided to go and draw on the cliff face. It wouldn't been so bad if he only drew pictures of animals. But no. My son had to... |step3 = /Embarrassing Portraits/Aden/Merchant/ On the edge of the cliffs, he drew my face. And it was totally ugly looking. At that time, I was too busy to do anything about it. But just thinking that my face is still there even now makes me so flustered, that I cannot concentrate on my trade. What are you laughing at Sahar! |step4 = /The Likeness was the Only Thing/Aden// Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't help hearing your tale. But...it's strange. Your son told me a similar story, but he said that all he drew was his "beloved father's face". Maybe the animals were already there. Might that not be true, oh "Beloved Father"? |step5 = /A Trace of Doubt/Aden/Merchant/ Oh, shut up trap! Don't you have other guests you should be serving?! But just between the two of us, he's got a point. The face was drawn in the corner at the bottom, but the animals were all done towards the middle or up top....where I don't think my son could have reached. But there were lots of them. You don't think...? |step6 = /Impatience and Anxiety/Aden/Merchant/ Sahar may be right. Those other pictures were already there. And my son drew my picture there. But that just means I have to have that face erased! So please! Go and remove that face from the wall. Hurry! I believe if you ask the Market Keeper in Karibib, he should be able to direct you to where it might be! |step7 = /Directions from the Keeper/Karibib/Market Keeper/ That cliff face is north of the town. According to my grandfather, its been there for a long time. It has pictures of giraffes and rhinoceros, there are even some people and animal tracks. The place is near my route I take on my travels so I see it occasionally. This reminds me.... |step8 = /Keeper's Afterthought/Karibib/Market Keeper/ Last time I passed by there, I saw what looked like a child's scribbling there. From the looks, I would say it was probably a drawing of the child's father. I'm truly jealous of the father. Why, my daughter hardly even gives me the time of the day anymore. Well you're not here to listen to my problems. So go have a look yourself. |stepfinal = Along with the Discovery/Africa Southwest Coast/near Pointed Boulder/ Our job is to erase the scribblings on the wall, but this request has likely led to a important historical discovery. We sail North-Northwest of Karibib, land and search to the southeast. We'll have to erase the picture the boy drew, but when we report we'll tell the father how lucky he is to have a son like that. |discoXP = 970 |cardXP = 485 |reportXP = 260 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Terror seen in the caves/Recognition/5/Archaeology/7/Quechuan/1/Cave of the Hands |subQ1 = quest/Drawings on rock walls/Recognition/7/Archaeology/9/Chinese/1/Petroglyphs of the Altai Mountains |chainQ1 = |landarea = Africa Southwest Coast |seaarea = }}